<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DreamSmp Oneshots by PrinceMoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399176">DreamSmp Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMoth/pseuds/PrinceMoth'>PrinceMoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, pog through the pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMoth/pseuds/PrinceMoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a place to put ideas I have but don’t have the energy to fully draw// It will probably mostly contain angst but every now and then I may add some fluffy moments of y’all are nice ;) //I also don’t really write much and if I do I keep it for myself so please be gentle with me I didn’t expect to post this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fall Of TommyInnit(angst/suicide)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW// mention of suicide in this chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Wilbur?" Tommy said, softly barley catching the ghost attention "Yes Tommy?" Wilbur answer in a scratchy voice, eyes still focused on making a gift for Techno "Do you think you can tell Tubbo to meet me by the hub? I wanna see him before y'all have the Christmas party" the short man fidgets for a bit looking very unsure of himself</p><p>"Well of course! Tubbo would be happy to see you since he hasn't visited us!" The ghost exclaims happily not catching the way Tommy's smile falters for a second suddenly appearing like nothing had happened.</p><p> "When you go call for Tubbo you stay in L'manburg...I'll be fine on my own I want you to enjoy yourself" Wilbur hesitates for a moment before nodding "I-I'll see you later Tommy! I'll bring a photo of everyone too!" the short boys eyes hold pain, smiling sadly as he salutes to his friend as he runs off in the distance.</p><p>*In the Nether*</p><p>"Tommy?" an uncertain voice calls out to the muddy boy sitting at the ledge gazing at the lava like it's an old friend "Hey Tubbo.. been awhile huh?" He laughs sadly taking in the sight of his friends soft bags under his eyes, his nice suit with no wrinkles in sight, and the way his eyes shine a bit brighter now. </p><p>"Tommy you.. you look like shit dude" Tubbo says with a pained look as he takes in his friends heavy bags, the bloody ripped clothing, and the way his bright blue eyes no longer hold any meaning in them. "Yeah being kicked out of your country does that to a man" standing up with a quick chuckle "You know Tubbo I was hoping you'd come visit but I understand now that your busy, as the president and all." Tommy pauses taking a breath as he gets closer to his old friend </p><p>"I don't have much to give you but I wanted to at least say Merry Christmas in person." Tommy rushes forward giving Tubbo a tight hug, causing the older boy to almost topple over "I really missed you Tubbo. I hope I'll be able to come and see you at the Christmas party." Tommy says the last part in a whisper that wouldn't have been heard if he wasn't next to the others ear. "Tommy you can't come to L'Manburg? Dream will kill you if he finds you there." Tubbo points out stiffly, pulling away with a sad smile on his bruised face Tommy nods slowly deep in thought "I know Tubbo. I know..but Dream can't harm me if I'm already gone." </p><p>making his way back to the ledge Tommy turns back around and salutes to his confused friend. "I'm sorry Tubbo..but it was never meant to be....please keep the discs safe" Tubbo lunges forward towards his friend in a panic as he slowly leans back letting himself fall "TOMMY NO! TOMMY!!" time slows as Tubbos cries fall deafen to the boys ears as he descends closer to the warmth of the lava, no longer feeling cold "I'm sorry Wilbur. You would’ve been disappointed in me" he says sadly with a smile on his face meeting the bright liquid, letting it calmly engulf him in its heat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You’re My Only Friend Phil(slight angst/comfort)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected guest visits Phil in L’Manburg for the first time in forever and boy are they upset</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil hums a soft tune as he dances around his room making his way from chest to chest looking for the materials he needs. Suddenly lighting strikes loudly nearby startling the old man from his quiet hum however as he looked around his eyes didn’t notice the figure standing outside his window with an eerie mask.</p><p>Suddenly hearing the door click open he turned his head expecting to see Tommy or Tubbo but neither are at his door, instead it’s his older son who had run off without a word after releasing withers on everyone. Feeling his heart thump with excitement, seeing his son was alive and well, he rushed towards him only to be stopped by a flash of light blue with a eerie purple glow. </p><p>Phil’s breath caught in his throat as he noticed that a diamond sword was being pointed at his throat “Phil.” his son says harshly making Phil cringe a bit “Techno where have you been? I thought you weren’t coming back or worse that you died. I was really worried about you” the older man starts to ramble a bit, emotions overflowing. </p><p>Being snapped out of his thoughts by a deep chuckle Phil shuts his mouth, looking up at Techno’s blank yet harsh white eyes “You thought I died?” He spits out, emphasizing on the I part “You killed my brother. We were a team Phil! Team Chaos! We were in this together and YOU killed him!” Technos voice gets louder, his words laced with enough venom to kill the ender dragon. </p><p>Phil moved slowly, grabbing the blade gently, he opens his mouth “You and your brother always loved throwing tantrums..” he states calmly watching the taller male for any sign of hostility “However this time y’all took it too far and no matter how much I didn’t want to, your brother had to be stopped-“ quickly jumping back as a sword swings past his face, loud stomps rush towards Phil “SO YOU KILLED HIM?? SO WHAT NOW YOUR GONNA KILL ME TOO? HUH PHIL? HAVEN’T I TAKEN IT TO FAR??” </p><p> The young boy huffs out in anger, like an angry hog, as he watches the smaller male press himself against the wall, hesitant to speak “Phil why did you do it..please I just want to know.” letting his head fall a bit, like a child whose been scolded, Phil realizes that no matter what he’s still his son, his son whose been betrayed by not only his friends and brothers but his own father. Phil slowly reaches out his hand till his hand meets the pig mask, slowly lifting it Phil edges closer to his son “Techno I didn’t want to kill him he was my son of course...no matter how wrong he was. But your brother was in so much pain Techno he begged and begged, I just couldn’t watch him suffer or be killed by anyone else.” Phil stated softly as he rubs away the tear streaks from his sons scarred face.</p><p>“We were supposed to be in this together but now Tommy and Tubbo hate my guts..I’m all alone again Phil.” getting broken off by a quiet sob, Phil’s heart started to ache as he had never seen his son cry in years “You’re not alone mate you still have me! I may not be much but I’m here for you bud my doors always open.” Phil states confidently with a smile, being greeted with similar one as Techno nods softly “Heh thanks...dad.” nodding his head Phil quietly ushered the boy to the fireplace seeing he was still slightly soaked from the rain.</p><p>Sitting by the fireplace Techno watches Phil gather some food and drinks bringing them over to the floor, taking a seat on the soft pillow they just sit in silence listening to the rain. Phil smiles fondly remembering the times when they were all together like this listening to Wilbur play songs, Techno complaining about how Phil needs to learn to cook, Tommy and Tubbo causing a ruckus about which music disc they should play, man those were the simpler times when he had all his boys together. Feeling a sudden thump on his shoulder he notices Techno had dozed off and was now curled up into Phil “He must’ve traveled a long way to get to L’Manburg” he ponders grabbing Techno’s old cape ,from a nearby shelf, covering them both. Yawning Phil slowly starts to doze off himself to the sways of the trees from the rain and soft hums coming from his son, his son who was real and alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had already written these two so they were ready to post. I have an idea for another writing but I haven’t written anything yet so idk when I’ll get around to posting something (My Instagram is @moth._.prince where I’m mostly active and post my art)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If I Die This Country Goes Down With Me(angst/slight comfort)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo starts to wonder if he’s a better president and friend than Schlatt was, so he goes to ask Big Q however it seems like he wasn’t up for visitors</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to attempt to write in first person however it was kinda tricky bc I wanted to switch to third so many times/// Also I didn’t proof read this bc im lazy so I apologize if there’s any errors</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk aimlessly around L’Manburg taking in the early festival decorations, making me cringe a bit at the memories of my surprise execution. Remembering when I slowly fell unconscious I could hear Tommy scream for me, ‘Tommy, he was there for me he fought Techno for Me’ stopping suddenly in front of Tommy’s old house. </p><p>Tommy was there for me, Tommy protected me whenever Wilbur blew everything up, Tommy took an arrow for me, it’s always me he goes for and what have I done for him I exiled him “I abandoned him....oh god a-am I becoming like Schlatt? Will I push everyone away just like him and be alone?” I shake a bit, remembering his cold eyes. “Surely not.. surely I’ve been a good friend to Tommy and the others. I’ve been a good president right? Wilbur would be proud....right?” asking if Wilbur would be proud is just as good as asking Schlatt no offense to the musician.</p><p>“Who knew Schlatt better than me....Big Q! I could ask him! I’m sure he won’t mind if I drop by” suddenly gaining some pep in my step I booked it to El Rapids. (Mexican Lmanburg for some who don’t know)</p><p>After some running</p><p>“Big Q! Hey Big Q! You here man?!” Looking around the open field surprisingly not seeing the president “Big Q?” I suddenly start to feel uneasy as I make my way inside one of the buildings “Hey man if your busy I can come back another time? I don’t really have anythin that important to do or say-“ noticing someone sitting on the floor, I stop my body shivering harshly.</p><p>“Quackity? Is this a bad time?” I take notice of broken bottles with liquid splashed everywhere and his mask thrown across the room shattered in pieces ‘I’ll have to ask Bad if he could make him another one’ I sighed knowing it’ll be quite the cost. “Look I’ll leave but if your not busy later we can still-“ “DO YOU THINK Schlatt would let his citizens die and get tormented by a stupid pig?” I tense at the mention of the ram hybrid, the silence growing thick</p><p> “no..the answer is no Tubbo he wouldn’t. By now Schlatt would’ve gotten Techno on his side because he was a smart man like that. He would’ve possibly cut Philza down by now to gain that giant piece of Bacons trust.” He spat out his words with so much venom, slowly standing he makes his way towards me. “B-Big Q Schlatt would’ve most likely harmed Philza and he’s done nothing wrong-“ “HE HID TECHNO FROM US! THAT that is unacceptable, that is lying to the president, he would’ve had his wings snipped for that if the big man himself was still here.” </p><p>The duck hybrid was much closer now that I can take in his featured his face being scared from being right by Wilburs explosion, the long deep scar that dragged across his mouth from Techno’s pickaxe, a tooth missing that didn’t appear once he respawned “Quackity I get your upset but we have to think rationally we can’t make another mistake again and cause anymore harm to this country” “WHAT COUNTRY TUBBO!? This place is falling apart! Fundy and Nikki are leaving, Philza doesn’t consider himself apart of L’Manburg, I don’t trust that half enderman guy, and you exiled your only friend! No one wants to be here Tubbo! No one wants this stupid FUCKING country!” </p><p>Standing there face to face with Quackity none of us daring to break the tense silence ‘he’s right you know. Wilbur was right about this place never being the same. Not even GhostBur likes this place’ I put my head down in shame silently agreeing with the older man in front of me. Seeming to get the message Quackity makes his way out pausing for a second, he turns to stare at me “Do you know what happens to traitors Tubbo?” eyes widening at his words, remembering very clearly the tone “Nothing Good.” Quackity says harshly with a grin, continuing off to who knows where.</p><p>I collapse to the ground not realizing how weak my legs felt during that whole interaction “Yes Schlatt. I’m sorry Schlatt.” I mumble weakly over and over as the memories flood in and tears drop ‘Schlatt Schlatt Schlatt Schlatt Schlatt’ then it goes dark</p><p>I wake up abruptly in fear trying to scratch at my throat for air “Hey! Hey! Calm down please! Your fine Tubbo! Just. Relax” a voice says calmly, holding me close as I calm my breathing in the warm embrace. Taking in the room I realize I’m in Ranboo’s house which means this is probably Ranboo </p><p>“I found you on the floor whenever I went to look for Quackity. Your head was bleeding quite a bit but it should be mostly healed. Can you tell me what happened?” The voice ,which I confirmed as Ranboo, asked carefully breaking from the hug “Can I have something to drink first my throats quite dry?” The hybrid nods, grabbing both of us a cup of hot coco he had brewing.</p><p>“You can take your time Tubbo. I don’t have much plan and I’m always here to listen.” I nod softly taking small sips from my drink. We sat in a comfortable silence for a bit before I started to explain what had happened between me and Big Q.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mentally 1 Life Down (slight angst/ comfort)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil fumbled for his weapon, dropping the totem in the process, sword clashing with Big Q causing him to stumble near a ledge “YOU SHOULD’VE JUST STAYED IN HOUSE ARREST OLD MAN” the furious boy shouted, raising his sword once more when suddenly my vision blurred.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching as the only place who accepted him blow up to pieces Ranboo hears Techno scream for Phil to watch out. Whipping his head towards the winged man he noticed Big Q right behind him, sword raised and ready to strike his prey.</p>
<p>All of a sudden everything went fuzzy as Techno rushed for Phil too far to actually make it to him, Dream continued to place the loud TNT, Tommy and Tubbo shouted for Big Q, Ranboos breath caught seeing the blade rise as the blonde man turned around to protect himself.</p>
<p>Phil fumbled for his weapon, dropping the totem in the process, sword clashing with Big Q causing him to stumble near a ledge “YOU SHOULD’VE JUST STAYED IN HOUSE ARREST OLD MAN” the furious boy shouted, raising his sword once more when suddenly my vision blurred.</p>
<p>Before I knew it I dashed past GhostBur, I ran past Eret, all I could see was ‘Phil..Phil Phil Phil Phil Phil! I won’t make it in time! I won’t I won’t I won’t! He’s too far! I- I can I can! I can at least do this! I can at least do this right!’ closing my eyes letting out a sharp distorted yell I suddenly felt liquid drip from my chest.</p>
<p>Looking down I see I’m in front of Phil, purple particles slowly fading around me, and Big Q’s sword in my chest “R-Ranboo?” The confused brunette stumbled back as Techno, Tommy and Tubbo had finally made it to the area.</p>
<p>“I meant it when I said I choose people.. Phil is my friend so I won’t allow you to take his only life!” The half ender man snarls out trying to keep his eyes in focus. “Phil. You need to get out of here. Take the totem and run I’ll keep them off you” Techno shoves the totem in Phil’s hand ,trembling slightly, he storms his way over to Big Q and the other two boys. </p>
<p>My health draining lower and lower I slowly fumble backwards landing into warm arms “Don’t worry mate I got you.” Phil says softly taking the boy onto the top of the obsidian walkway “I really appreciate your help Ranboo.. after this I know you probably won’t have anywhere to go” Phil pauses for a second finally finding the regen potion and splashing it on Ranboo </p>
<p>“Would you like to stay with me and Techno? Techno doesn’t mind you and it’s quite peaceful out in the snow where there’s never rain.” The winged man offers a friendly smile towards the shaken hybrid “I would- I would like to stay with y’all if y’all don’t mind” he says softly, hope rising  wondering if ‘maybe this isn’t so bad after all’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboos smile falters as Dream walks past with more TNT giving Ranboo an unreadable look making the half enderman shiver. Noticing the masked man Philza  protectively put his wing around the boy, continuing to watch Lmanberg cave in letting out little whoops and words of encouragement to Techno every now and then ‘Yeah this was definitely the right decision’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The King and Former Ruler (fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The lonesome king makes his rounds around the DreamSmp, taking in the beautiful night scenery, dodging mobs he makes his way closer to the museum confusion rising when he starts to hear a hum “Hello? Is somebody in here?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to attempt more movement and taking in the area instead of lots of dialogue because I feel like I do more dialogue than anything</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lonesome king makes his rounds around the DreamSmp, taking in the beautiful night scenery, dodging mobs he makes his way closer to the museum confusion rising when he starts to hear a hum “Hello? Is somebody in here?” “Oh! Hello Eret! It’s me! GhostBur!” The ghost shouts happily, waving the other over.</p><p>He makes his way towards the ghost who stood in the middle of the museum, staring at the camarvan with an unreadable expression. They stood in silence until Eret decided to speak up “Um.. I’m sorry to intrude but didn’t you say this place gave you a bad feeling?” GhostBur suddenly shot his head up to stare at the other. After a while the king started to feel uncomfortable until GhostBur finally broke his gaze and went back to the van “I don’t know why I’m here.” He says frowning a bit “Sometimes people just find comfort in the things they’re scared of. However if I don’t remember it, it probably wasn’t important so I shouldn’t be scared of it.”</p><p>His mood switching suddenly, back to a cheerful puppy, locking eyes with Eret again he hesitates “Eret can I ask you something?” “Of course. What do you need?” fidgeting a bit the ghost nods and ask “Did you like AliveBur? I know we weren’t exactly on the best of terms as the song says ‘fuck Eret’ but..what did you think of me?” the king is slightly surprised by the question not really knowing what to say.</p><p>He turns to face the slightly transparent figure, the latter doing the same “You were.. an amazing leader one who I looked up to very much and slightly envied” the king says with a gentle look. “Envy? Why did you envy me?” thinking about his words carefully the ghost turned to stare at a bat flying past in the sky “I envied you because you were strong and many people respected you. I want to be a strong leader for my people, I want to do good but I just wish I could have done things different” the ghost gives a frown at the sadden expression on the others face </p><p>“Then why don’t you! Just forget about what you did in the past and focus on the future! Make things right and help your people maybe just maybe they’ll forgive you!” the ghost states with a giggle focusing back on the king. Eret stands there still with an unreadable expression remembering the way Wilbur had looked at him the pain in his eyes as he betrayed them for a title he doesn’t even want ‘all I want is for them to look at me how they did before. When times were simpler.’</p><p>Noticing the ghost waving his hand in front of him trying to get his attention Eret clears his throat and nods “Thank you GhostBur. That’s a wonderful idea” smiling GhostBur starts to wander off “Well this was a nice chat Eret! I’m glad you figured out what to do but I should be going now! I was thinking about taking friend for a little walk.” startled by the sudden goodbye Eret whips around and grabs the ghost wrist roughly.</p><p>“Ah!- That hurts” GhostBur states with a frown stumbling a bit from the sudden pull “My bad..” letting go of his wrist the king rubs the back of his head feeling bad about being quite brash “It’s alright! Now what is it that you need?” the ghost ask with a curious smile his mood shifting quickly.</p><p>‘Why did I stop him? What do I want? I don’t know what to do! oh god he’s gonna leave again what do I want to tell him..what do i need to tell him-‘ finally coming to a conclusion Eret clears his throat  “GhostBur I know you’re not AliveBur but I would like to say..I would like to formally apologize to you for everything I’ve ever done” before the ghost had a chance to question the king, he pulls him into a hug.</p><p>GhostBur slowly accepts the gesture putting his arms around the other “I may not be him but I accept your apology Eret. I hope we can be friends now if you’d like!” burying his head in the others shoulder the king smiles unbelievably wide “I would really like that GhostBur” he says in a soft tone neither of them parting from the warm embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a whole lot fluffier than I expected to be but aye if its cute it’s cute//also with every writing I do I post a drawing with it on my Instagram and I also post my stories on wattpad with said drawing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Till Death Do Us Part(angst/death)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo’s blood turns cold as he reads the message his mind screaming, hands shaking, his heart basically jumping out his chest at the thought that Dream had finally escaped and that there’s a chance that he will come for him. In the midst of his panic attack Ranboo’s thoughts cleared for a moment his mind focusing on a very faded memory making his eyes widen and adrenaline pump “Tubbo-“ he whispers out gripping his communicator and bursting out of Tommy’s house nearly breaking down the door.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw// Character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo woke up abruptly to the sound of a blaring siren making his heart pound and his head swarm wondering what the noise is for since he’s never heard it before. Trying to calm his breathing his eyes scan the room he’s in catching the blinking red light of his communicator, grabbing it he swiftly he throws on his hoodie and gets up finally realizing he’s in Tommy’s house ‘That’s right I crashed here after planting him flowers since it was already so late’ he thinks as his eyes finally focus on the message. </p><p>“Sam: DREAM HAS ESCAPED THE PRISON I REPEAT DREAM HAS ESCAPED! I NEED ANT AND BAD HERE NOW! EVERYONE ELSE PLEASE STAY INSIDE AND AWAY FROM ANY DOORS AND WINDOWS” Ranboo’s blood turns cold as he reads the message his mind screaming, hands shaking, his heart basically jumping out his chest at the thought that Dream had finally escaped and that there’s a chance that he will come for him. In the midst of his panic attack Ranboo’s thoughts cleared for a moment his mind focusing on a very faded memory making his eyes widen and adrenaline pump “Tubbo-“ he whispers out gripping his communicator and bursting out of Tommy’s house nearly breaking down the door.</p><p>Bare feat trample harshly on the ground as the lanky boy rushes across the uneven terrain dodging mobs left and right trying to get as quickly as he can to his home. Coming up to the prison he sees Ant and Bad trying to distinguish fire from what seems to be a giant explosion ‘I can’t focus on them I need to get home to my family’ Ranboo furrows his brows jumping into the itchy water and lunges himself forward with his trident. With the help of some dolphins Ranboo makes his way up to the water tunnel imminently throwing himself in dashing as fast as he can ,ignoring the redness of his skin from the lack of armor in the water, he quickly skids across the ice trying to gain his balance. “Tubbo?” Ranboo whispers out harshly hoping the boy was nearby and safe “R a n b o o” a voice whispers making the Enderman get chills ‘that didn’t sound like Tubbo’ he whips his head around to where he heard the voice only to notice Tubbo’s coat in the snow by Puffys cookie stand.</p><p> Not wasting anymore time Ranboo rushes over his head filing with the worst possibility’s but nothing could’ve prepared him for the real deal, laying on the red frigid snow was Tubbo “Tub- Tubbo...TUBBO!” the desperate boy runs over to his husbands body tripping and stumbling on the crunchy flooring trying to reach him as quickly as possibly hoping he could somehow save him if he just reached him.</p><p>“Tubbo! Tubbo I’m here please! I’m here look it’s okay! I- I’m here now..tubbo” the half Enderman rushed his words out messily hoping to comfort the boy or possibly he was trying to convince himself that everything was okay. ‘There’s no way Dream got to him this quick he has to be alive still. Right? How long was I asleep for? How long has he needed me?? The last we saw each other we fought..’ his heart ached at that last thought.</p><p>Ranboo slowly cradled Tubbo closer to him trying to warm the cold boys small body hoping it would somehow bring him back or at least let him know that he’s sorry. “H-Hey Tubbo..I know you always joked about getting a divorce an I had pissed you off a lot a couple days ago” Ranboo let’s out a dry laugh trying to lighten the situation “I remember.. I remember I responded to you with ‘till death do us part’ but.. I-I didn’t actually mean it. So please Tubbo please come back for me! For Micheal...For Tommy.” he whispers the last part softly bringing his head to others.</p><p>‘Tommy wouldn’t want him to die like this. He deserved a hero’s death not this!’ Ranboo’s vision starts to blur, purple particles flashing around him making him panic as he starts to feel a heavy weight in his mind. He sets Tubbo back down gently on the cloud like ground, taking his hoodie off and laying it on top of him to keep the boy warm “I’ll be back for you I promise.” Then without missing a beat Ranboo books it towards the mansion his mind a hazy mess, memories blurring until he’s suddenly in front of Michaels bedroom door. Quietly and quickly he rushes in wasting no time to scoop up his sleeping son and pet chicken, holding them close to himself he then makes his way towards Puffys house that is thankfully nearby in Snowchester.</p><p>As he runs to Puffy’s house he passes Tubbos body on the ground which now has accumulated little snowflakes making him look soft and quite peaceful. Blinking away the tears he focuses his mind trying to keep himself grounded, the only thing keeping him from losing control was the thought of getting his son into safe arms. After pushing against the painfully cold air Ranboo makes it to Puffys house looking under the trap doors where Blitz the pig was hidden with a key that he takes “If you ever need someone to turn to you can come to me Mr. Boo! My house key is with Blitz so if you ask nicely he might let you in! Hah!~” “Thanks Blitz” Ranboo says nodding at the pig and quickly stumbling inside the house eager to escape the cold.</p><p>More particles start to form around the hybrid as he searched for a paper an pen writing as fast as he can to explain the situation to Puffy “I hope you understand Puffy. I’m really putting a lot of trust into you” Ranboo mumbles as he sets Micheal down on the couch with the note and his chicken. His vision finally losing complete focus while he just stands frozen and stares at his son, the wind quietly humming but other than that it’s complete silent. The boys tail flicks anxiously as a deep calm hum starts to echo in his mind “⎅⍀⟒⏃⋔” he says in a broken monotone voice as he identifies the hum, taking one last look outside the window towards where Tubbo lays he disappears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A battered up box plays a simple beautiful melody as two figures stand on a hill staring down on a broken symphony “Let’s go to the snow where we should be safe for now” a masked man states softly grabbing onto the hand of the taller figure. Staring ahead blankly with shining purple eyes the other man silently grips the scarred hand, making them both fade away from the land leaving only purple particles to float away like ash.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most of the things I write will somehow be related to the canon or just little side moments of canon// Also I have Instagram where I’m mostly active and post my art @moth._.prince</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>